


together

by humidpaws



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hinanami - Freeform, No angst!!, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humidpaws/pseuds/humidpaws
Summary: Hajime and Chiaki go on a walk. However, Chiaki is a bit sleepy...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	together

Hajime yawned, as he felt tiredness starting to creep through him. His legs felt as if they were about to send him crashing to the sidewalk on his knees. _Now that would be embarrassing._ Somehow, despite being sleepy almost every time they hang out, Hajime's girlfriend, Chiaki was wide awake. The two students were walking together, hand in hand. It led Hajime to wonder how Chiaki _wasn't_ embarrassed to be seen with him. I mean, she was an _Ultimate_ , and he was a normal student from the Reserve Course! He didn't deserve her at all.

"Hajime, are you being self-conscious again?" Hajime was startled out of his daze, as Chiaki's quiet, but stern voice cut through the silence. 

Hajime laughed awkwardly. "No! Of course not!" He shakily assured her. He didn't want Chiaki to misunderstand his thoughts as him not wanting to be with her. Because he _really did want to be with her._

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Chiaki turned her worried gaze toward her boyfriend. Hajime stiffened. He didn't want Chiaki to worry, or even to think that he couldn't talk to her about his problems. However, since they were holding hands, Chiaki could obviously feel him shaking and sweating. Not that she wouldn't be able to easily read his emotions anyway. She seemed to have a talent for that. 

It took a few moments for the Reserve Course student to answer Chiaki again. But this time, he nervously changed the subject. "So...Uh...How are things over in the Main Course?" He asked, trying his best to ignore Chiaki's slight frown.

"Oh...Everything's fine. I mean, Fuyuhiko has been complaining about this girl who has been arguing with his sister. But other than that, it's been great!" Chiaki's enthusiastic grin helped to boost Hajime's mood a little bit. "I was elected to be the class representative, by the way!"

Hajime smiled at her. "That's great, Chiaki!" He squeezed her hand softly to let her know how proud he was. It had taken the gamer a while to come out of her shell. But once she did, almost all of her classmates loved her. She was a friend to all and a great person. If Hajime could be half as amazing and kind as her, he would have accomplished everything he wanted. 

Though, despite Chiaki's sweet nature, Hajime was still nervous to ask her for one thing. He was afraid of getting rejected. Of feeling as if he wasn't good enough for the Ultimate student. 

_But still, we haven't...._

The Reserve Course student stopped the thought train before it could even get anywhere. He told himself that he had to focus on being _here_ with Chiaki right now. 

Though, Chiaki did something that immediately startled him. His girlfriend stopped in her tracks and laid her head on Hajime's shoulder, yawning quietly. 

The Reserve Course student could feel his face heating up at the contact. "Chiaki...what are you...?" He stuttered out.

"I'm sleepy." Chiaki simply stated, making Hajime even more confused. 

"Do you want to...go back to your dorm? I could...uh...leave now." The brown-haired boy offered.

In place of an answer, Chiaki simply grabbed onto his arm, dragging him surprisingly quickly toward the main Hope's Peak Building. Hajime's heart started racing. He wasn't supposed to be over here. He was a Reserve Course student! What if he got caught?

His girlfriend was obviously not bothered by such thoughts, however, as she continued to drag him toward the dorms. 

Hajime tried his hardest to ignore the strange looks he was getting from the other Main Course students. He awkwardly looked away, as he saw Sonia Nevermind and Gundham Tanaka look up from their conversation to glance at him. 

"What is that foolish mortal doing, walking into this cursed land without a care?" Gundham narrowed his eyes at Hinata.

"I do not think he is...without a care." Sonia answered, her voice full of confusion. "Though...Nanami is with him, so I am sure he will be fine."

Hajime tried his best to ignore the two Ultimates as Chiaki finally got him into the actual Hope's Peak building. He had always dreamed of coming in here, but he had originally thought that he would _earn_ the right to be in here.

He flinched as Chiaki shut her dorm room door behind them. The gamer let go of her boyfriend's hand, sending him crashing to the floor...

Or not...?

He felt himself land on something soft. Hajime glanced down at the light pink beanbag chair that was placed in front of Chiaki's TV. He guessed that the girl sat here while playing video games. 

The boy stiffened in surprise as Chiaki plopped down on his lap. Yawning, she nuzzled into his shoulder with a happy sigh.

"N-Nanami...?" Hajime was so surprised that he temporarily forgot to use her first name when referring to her. 

"Chiaki." She corrected sleepily. 

"Chiaki...What are you...?" Hinata started, his heart thumping as if it was trying to break out of his chest.

Nanami just yawned, instead of answering. Her breathing steadied. As the Reserve Course student saw how relaxed his girlfriend was, his breathing also steadied a bit. He was filled with this warm feeling from head to toe. Hinata buried his face in her hair, the flowery scent of her hair, instantly relaxing him. Until, he completely forgot about his initial surprise and nervousness, and slipped into a deep sleep of his own, curled up on that beanbag chair. 

_Together with Chiaki..._

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! I wanted to make up for the angsty Ikuzono thing, so I wrote some fluff!!!  
> This is a bit of a short one and I wanted to get it out fast, so sorry if the pacing is all off.


End file.
